A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computerized method and system for financing health care service providers, especially pharmacies, by evaluating and purchasing their accounts receivable, rating the creditworthiness of payors and obligors such as insurance companies, self-insured employers, health maintenance organizations, preferred provider organizations, government agencies, and other entities sponsoring groups and individuals receiving health care benefits, collecting on receivables, securitizing receivables, managing funds, and processing and reconciling claims and payments (Computerized Healthcare Accounts Receivable Management System or CHARMS). See FIGS. 1 and 11.